Se retrouver
by HippiqueAndYDeaLD
Summary: Penguin a changé de vie. Un homme et sa propre force l'y ont poussé. Il a fermé les portes de l'enfer pour du renouveau, pour se retrouver, renouer avec le bonheur, loin de cet abîme glacé de peur et d'hématomes. Sur son nouveau chemin, il rencontre Killer, l'ami si spécial de Kid et Law, Killer et ses bras forts, Killer et sa voix chaude, Killer, et la promesse qu'il représente.
1. Chapter 1

Je n'ai pas écris depuis une éternité, il est temps de dépoussiérer tout ça...

Une nouvelle fiction sur les couples Killer/Penguin et Kid/Law. Un modern!UA ou je me base autant que je peux sur l'histoire des protagonistes dans le manga et ou j'évite l'OOC comme je peux, mais malheureusement ça n'est pas toujours facile.

WARNINGS : Cette histoire traite des violences conjugales. Je préviendrai en début de chapitre si je décide d'écrire des séquences particulièrement explicites.

Bonne lecture!

Les personnages appartiennent au talentueux Eiichiro Oda

* * *

I

Tout était plus grand ici. Les hautes tours se succédaient, monstres de métal et de verres qui défiaient le ciel. Les rues cosmopolites grouillaient de jambes pressées qui tapaient le bitume en un rythme dissonant. Les panneaux publicitaires de couleurs vives clignotaient et s'imposaient aux yeux nouveaux, qui, peu habitués à cette vue agressive, se détournaient vers un ciel gris et pollué semblant repousser le soleil même.

La ville d'Akonowa*, géant industriel du pays, plongeait Penguin dans une sorte d'état de transe qui lui laissait les membres quelques peu pantelants. Peu habitué a de grands espaces urbains, le jeune homme regardait autour de lui fébrilement, à la recherche d'un plan de métro, de tramway ou de bus. N'importe quoi qui pouvait vite l'éloigner de la gare bondée qui débordaient de cris, de courses, d'annonces vocales sortant de haut-parleurs grésillant et de roulements de valises sur un sol refait à neuf. Il trouva enfin, sur un mur, les informations qu'il cherchait. Son téléphone en main, il chercha dans ses sms les indications envoyées par son ami et trouva sur le plan l'arrêt désiré. Replaçant son lourd sac sur sa frêle épaule, Penguin s'installa dans le métro qui l'amènerait tout droit à sa nouvelle vie, compressé par les gens qui semblaient ne pas le voir.

Ce n'était rien, il avait l'habitude d'être invisible. Parfois, ça avait été pratique. Parfois, ça l'avait pratiquement tué. Autour de lui se tenaient une vieille dame cramponnée à la barre de fer, un couple qui se roulaient une pelle, des enfants qui se disputaient, un père épuisé et des gens qui revenaient du travail, l'air hagard. Penguin se dit que ça irait mieux une fois qu'il aurait quitté le centre pour s'installer dans son quartier, un peu plus reculé. Malgré son empressement de trouver un nouveau logement, il avait fait attention de choisir un quartier calme, loin des endroits les plus dynamiques ou il ne s'était jamais senti à l'aise. Il regardait fixement le panneau des arrêts, par peur de manquer le sien.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, alors qu'il ne restait plus à côté de lui que le couple, des touristes étrangers, et des hommes et femmes en costard-malette, le métro s'arrêta à destination, et Penguin descendit, reprenant son bagage sur son épaule déjà surement rougie par la bretelle rêche.

Il remonta les escaliers qui menaient à le rue, essayant d'ignorer les odeurs d'urine qui lui remontaient au nez, et rejoignit la rue bien plus calme de son nouveau quartier, éclairée faiblement par les rayons timides du soleil qui perçaient les lourds nuages.

Immédiatement, le nœud dans son ventre se desserra, et ses épaules se relâchèrent. Penguin respira un grand coup, regardant autour de lui les appartements bien plus modestes que ceux du centre, les boutiques encore ouvertes qui accueillaient des clients habitués, les voitures d'occasion qui traversaient la rue en oubliant parfois de ralentir. Il se sentait bien mieux ici, même si le stress était toujours là. Ici, il pouvait respirer, ici, il pouvait réapprendre à vivre. Il se sentit rapidement en accord avec les lieux, malgré qu'il ne réalise toujours pas qu'il allait réellement habiter l'endroit. Ce qui n'avait été qu'un rêve, une idée folle, était maintenant bien concret. Il traversa deux passages piétons, longea quelques commerces, pour se planter devant son nouvel immeuble.

.

La propriétaire l'accueilli aimablement, et s'étonna de constater que ses seules affaires étaient contenues dans son sac de voyage. Heureusement, le petit appartement était déjà meublé et Penguin put constater de ses yeux qu'il y avait tout ce qui lui fallait et bien plus encore, car il avait toujours appris à se contenter de peu. Ils firent le tour du logement, un tour rapide, ce n'était pas bien grand. Mais c'était propre et confortable, en plus d'être lumineux. Un peu vieillot, mais il était près à s'y mettre de tout cœur pour transformer cet intérieur encore inconnu en vrai maison pour lui, et rien que pour lui. Ils parlèrent du logement et de sa venue en ville pendant une trentaine de minutes, et Penguin fut soulagé de se rendre compte qu'elle semblait honnête et que tout était comme sur l'annonce. Il la remercia quand elle repartit en lui laissant les clés, et se retrouva planté, seul au milieu du salon, lorsque la porte claqua.

Le bruit lui fit comme l'effet d'un coup de poing, et il se sentit soudain tomber en arrière, les fesses enfoncées dans le canapé, les larmes aux yeux.

Il était seul. C'était chez lui. Sa maison et rien que sa maison. Une seule clé, un lit avec un seul oreiller, ses seuls paires de chaussures. Son coeur se compressa devant tant de solitude, se sentant soudainement perdu dans cet immense endroit inconnu et dépaysant, entouré de murs étrangers et vierges de toutes décorations.

Mais cette solitude avait un goût de bonheur, de bouffée d'air fraîche, de vie et d'espoir, alors il se laissa envahir par le plus grand soulagement de sa vie en s'allongeant de tout son long sur le sofa. Savourant la fin de la peur et de la douleur, saluant son courage et osant, pour la première fois depuis des années, se remercier lui-même : un pas de géant sur un pont enfin stable.

.

Son sac déballé et ses affaires rangées, chose qui lui avait pris peu de temps, il fit ce qu'il avait promis de faire une fois installé : Appeler Law.

La sonnerie retentit une fois, deux fois, avant que son ami ne décroche.

"_Allô.

_Coucou Law, je suis arrivé."

Il se rendit compte à ce moment précis à quel point sa voix était fatiguée, sans doute usée par trop de cris. Au collège, il chantait dans la chorale de l'école, émerveillant son professeur de sa voix claire. Aujourd'hui, il avait la sensation que même sa voix ne lui appartenait plus, comme séparée de sa volonté. Lui qui avait réussi pendant si longtemps à la maîtriser, à la rendre complice de tous ses mensonges. Elle semblait en avoir eu marre, bien décidée à cesser ce petit jeu qui l'avait fait s'égosiller des heures durant.

"_Ton appartement est correct?

_Oui. Petit mais confortable, la propriétaire est super sympa, je viens de finir d'installer mes affaires.

_Bien. Je finis le boulot a 20h, puis je viens."

Son ami aussi semblait fatigué, mais de manière bien différente. De toute manière, Penguin l'avait toujours connu comme ça, comme en témoignait ses cernes noires sous ses yeux gris. Mais cela semblait s'être aggravé, et le jeune homme s'en voulut soudain terriblement de déranger l'autre à une heure pareille, après une longue journée de travail.

"_T'es pas obligé. On pourra se voir plus tard.

_Non. Je vais passer. J'y tiens."

Malgré la culpabilité, Penguin sentit son coeur se réchauffer. Law était comme ça, il tenait ses engagements.

"_D'accord, je ne veux pas te déranger plus longtemps, à tout à l'heure.

_A tout à l'heure."

Un léger silence, il s'apprêtait à raccrocher, puis Law parla, un peu plus doucement.

"_Et tu ne me déranges pas, Penguin. On se voit ce soir."

Il ne répondit pas, le cœur soudainement serré.

Il raccrocha.

.

Son ami n'avait quasiment pas changé. Ses cheveux étaient peut-être un peu plus longs, ou juste un peu décoiffés. Il ne portait pas son chapeau traditionnel, il faut dire qu'il faisait encore assez chaud dehors. Il portait cependant le même type d'habits que quand ils s'étaient quittés, à savoir un jean et un t-shirt noir. Law n'était pas un homme basique, mais il était simple. Son visage sourit lorsqu'il baissa les yeux vers Penguin, un peu plus petit que lui, et qui venait de lui ouvrir la porte.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes à se regarder, et Penguin se retrouva confronté à ses deux billes grises si connues et maintenant un peu plus mystérieuses. Il n'osait pas faire un geste, ne sachant pas vraiment comment réagir. Plus habitué aux contacts amicaux, plus habitués à ce qu'on lui porte cette attention. Car c'était bien une réelle affection qu'il voyait dans le regard de l'apprenti chirurgien, qui n'hésita plus, et s'avança franchement vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

Sentir Law l'enlacer était la meilleure sensation depuis les huit derniers mois, le meilleur cadeau, et il l'avait eu sans avoir osé le demander. Son ami, sa présence calme mais forte et son odeur transpirait la sécurité, la maison, la familiarité. Le bonheur et le rire. Les souvenirs ; toutes les conneries qu'ils avaient faites ensemble, les longues soirées allongés sur leurs duvets dans la neige à boire et regarder les étoiles, les heures à étudier la médecine dans la bibliothèque de la fac, les discussions interminables et les engueulades des profs, les rues de leur ancienne ville qu'ils avaient traversés en long en large et en travers, tantôt sobres puis complètement beurrés, les filles et les garçons qu'ils avaient maté au comptoir du bar, pour dire non une fois que ceux-ci leur proposaient parfois de rentrer ensemble, les amourettes de lycée et leurs rêves ; "quand on sera grand, on sera chirurgien!".

Law le sera, oui. Mais lui serait là, sur le pas de son nouveau seuil, dans les bras de cet ami retrouvé, à pleurer pour vider un coeur trop plein et miraculeusement encore battant.

Le brun ne paniqua pas, ce n'était pas dans sa nature, il resta là, à serrer le plus petit, inamovible, comme un roc. Il ne demanda rien, mais bien-sûr, car il tenait à son ami, les questions étaient là, lui brûlaient le cœur. Mais il verrait de lui-même, se débrouillerait pour en savoir plus si Penguin lui laissait la porte entrouverte. Lui qui, l'année passée, s'était fermé comme une huître.

De toute manière, il avait déjà sa petite idée sur la question, même s'il aimerait tant, pour une fois, avoir tort.

Penguin se reprit une petite minute plus tard, chamboulé par la vision de son ami bien là, enfin, en chair et en os, et s'excusa faiblement de sa petite crise. Ses joues brûlaient de honte, il n'arrivait pas à stopper ses larmes, maintenant plus fines, qui roulaient au coin de ses yeux rougies, et amer de constater qu'après deux ans de séparation physique, rien n'avait changé. Law était toujours Law, fort et implacable. Et lui était malheureusement toujours lui, pas besoin d'en dire plus. Son soudain accès de confiance de plus tôt était retombé, et il se sentit soudain terriblement mal à l'aise d'être là et d'accueillir le brun dans ce petit appartement presque vide.

"_Désolé pour ça.. Rentre."

Law hocha la tête, comme pour lui dire que ce n'était pas grave, mais Penguin voyait l'inquiétude dans ses yeux. Il accueillit son ami de toujours dans le salon, ou une bonne odeur régnait. Penguin ne savait pas faire grand chose, mais il savait au moins bien cuisiner. Et Law sentit un sourire s'installer sur son visage, la cuisine du plus petit lui avait manqué. Il prit l'initiative de s'asseoir sur le canapé alors que l'autre lui proposait une boisson. Il accepta un café avec plaisir, voulant chasser la fatigue accumulée cette semaine. Tant pis s'il n'arrivait pas bien à s'endormir ce soir, il voulait avoir l'esprit clair pour son ami qui semblait plus mal en point qu'il ne l'avait imaginé.

Il demanda comment s'était passé l'aménagement et si le quartier lui convenait. Penguin, malgré son comportement clairement perturbé, semblait réellement aimer l'endroit, et Law ne doutait pas une seconde qu'il se sentait bien mieux ici qu'à son ancien chez lui. Ce dernier ne put s'empêcher de remarquer les gestes lents de son ami d'enfance, ses cernes creusés, sa tête basse et, ce qui l'avait le plus frappé en arrivant, ses kilos en moins. Penguin n'avait jamais été gros, il avait toujours eu un "poids moyen" et une silhouette plutôt fine. Mais à présent, malgré ses vêtements amples qui recouvraient toute sa peau mis à part son visage et ses mains, il était difficile de passer à côté sa maigreur inhabituelle. Law était lui-même un éternel maigre, mais il s'en fichait tant que ça ne lui posait pas de problème de santé, ce qu'il surveillait. Mais Penguin lui semblait pâle et frêle, plus qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Et, alors qu'il lui amena sa tasse, son oeil médical ne put s'empêcher de noter sa crispation alors qu'il se penchait.

"_Tu as mal au dos?"

Son ami eut l'air surpris, mais se repris bien vite, se redressant avec un sourire forcé.

"_Ce n'est rien. Le sac était lourd et le voyage a été long."

Law voyait bien qu'il mentait, ça paye, de connaître quelqu'un depuis plus de vingt ans. Il l'observa quelques secondes. Si Law n'aimait pas particulièrement poser de questions, il aimait encore moins éviter l'éléphant dans la pièce.

Et peut-être... Peut-être que Penguin avait envie qu'il lui en pose.

"_Pourquoi as-tu déménagé, Penguin? Je t'ai au téléphone il y'a trois semaines, tu me dis que tout va bien à Sunuke* Et te voilà aujourd'hui, dans un nouvel appartement à l'autre bout du pays. Ne te méprends pas, je suis heureux que tu sois là, vraiment, mais on ne choisit pas de déménager aussi loin sur un coup de tête en l'espace de moins d'un mois. Surtout pas toi. Alors dis-moi, qu'est-ce qui se passe?"

Penguin était partagé entre plusieurs émotions. Il avait peur, en premier lieu. Peut de trop en dire, de se dévoiler. Et c'était irrationnel, car il savait au plus profond de lui-même que Law ne serait jamais toxique. Law était compréhensif. Il était l'un de ses meilleurs amis depuis toujours, il était médecin, et il était un être humain formidable qui avait aussi beaucoup souffert. Law comprenait la détresse, la peur, le chagrin et la douleur. C'était ce qui les avait réunis avec leurs deux autres meilleurs amis, Bepo et Shachi. Avancer ensemble, partir du pire pour arriver au moins à quelque chose de potable. Et certains étaient même arrivés au meilleur, comme Bepo, parti vivre avec sa merveilleuse femme dans un autre pays et déjà père de deux enfants, qui leur envoyait régulièrement des nouvelles. Ou Law, brillant étudiant pour exercer le métier de son rêve, avec un couple solide et une vie épanouissante. Il le voyait bien, que Law était plus ouvert, plus posé. Il avait dit au revoir à l'adolescent froid, grincheux, au coeur et aux espoirs acides. Même Shachi était heureux, il avait une copine mignonne et sympa, le chien le plus adorable de la terre, et un appartement juste au dessus de son boulot qu'il adorait.

Et lui n'avait pas avancé. C'était ça, le pire. Le plus douloureux à s'avouer. Il était retombé dedans la tête la première comme un imbécile, un incapable. Tout le chemin fait ensemble ne lui avait servi à rien, et une fois seul, il avait replongé misérablement et avait sombré en enfer.

"_Moi et Owen c'est fini."

Trafalgar hocha la tête, encourageant l'autre à continuer. Penguin sentit la terreur revenir au galop. Prononcer ce nom à voix haute, comme si de rien n'était, rendait tout plus réelle. Soudain, son existence apparaissait au grand jour. Un homme de chair et de sang. Un monstre tapi sous l'armoire. Une réalité que seuls la distance et le secret séparaient de lui.

"_Alors je suis venu, aussi vite que j'ai pu. J'ai pris le premier appartement pas trop délabré qu'est apparu, loin du centre ville, dans ce quartier calme. Dans la ville ou habite mon meilleur ami. Et je suis venu.

_Tu n'as pas beaucoup d'affaires.

_Je n'ai pas besoin de plus.

_On dirait que tu fuis."

Law avait dit ça sur un ton prudent, les yeux alertes. Il avait l'impression frustrante de n'avoir gratté que l'infime première couche de l'iceberg. Que le noyau était inatteignable, englouti sous l'attitude reclu et protectrice de Penguin. Ce dernier n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, et ses mains tremblaient. Il savait qui était ce fameux Owen. Le copain de Penguin. -Son ex, maintenant. Combien de temps avaient-ils été ensemble? Un an? Peut-être moins. Il ne l'avait jamais rencontré, puisqu'il n'avait pas vu son ami tout ce temps, et ses nouvelles s'étaient faites très rares. Il avait pensé que celui-ci, pris par sa nouvelle relation, était particulièrement occupé, qu'il avait la tête ailleurs. Il ne l'en blâmait pas. Il checkait ses réseaux sociaux, mais Penguin ne postait rien. Et les appels et messages s'étaient espacés, jusqu'à disparaître ces trois derniers mois. Et de ce qu'il en savait, le problème ne venait pas de lui, puisque la situation était la même pour Bepo ainsi que Shachi, qui habitait pourtant la même ville, bien qu'à l'autre bout. Au bout d'un mois de silence, il s'était inquiété, jusqu'à ce que Shachi lui dise que Penguin lui avait envoyé un message lui confirmant qu'il allait bien, et qu'il les appellerait bientôt. Law avait attendu cet appel qui n'était jamais arrivé.

Et voilà que Penguin lui envoyait un message une semaine auparavant, l'informant de son déménagement sous peu, à Akonowa. Dire qu'il avait été surpris aurait été un euphémisme, il avait même cru à une blague. Mais après des mois de silence radio, eux qui avaient auparavant l'habitude de s'envoyer des photos régulièrement, des sms, ou de s'appeler, ça lui avait paru un peu gros. Puis Penguin avait confirmé la veille, déclarant qu'il arrivait le lendemain dans l'après-midi dans son nouvel appartement et promettant qu'il appellerait.

Et avec une clarté terrifiante et maintenant certaine, Law savait que le problème venait de ce type, Owen. Penguin n'avait jamais été comme ça, aussi silencieux, aussi incertain. Fuyant.

Cassé.

Penguin ne sut quoi dire à la remarque de Law. A une supposition véridique. Il renifla doucement, les mains serrées autour de sa tasse de thé, remarquant distraitement que le plus grand n'avait pas touché à la sienne. Il reposa la boisson, les yeux dans le vide. Soudain, la sensation antérieure de soulagement lui revint, et il compris que la clé serait de parler à Law. Même si sa langue le brûlait, même si la honte et la peur l'étouffaient de leurs grandes mains.

Mais pas tout de suite. Son ventre grogna. D'abord, il fallait manger. Profiter de Law et de sa présence.

"_J'espère que tu as faim. J'ai fait ton plat préféré."

Law haussa les sourcils.

"_Désolé, je n'ai pas encore de table, alors on mangera par terre."

Penguin revint quelques secondes plus tard, deux assiettes remplies d'onigiris et de tranches de poisson frits dans les mains.

.

* * *

_*Villes fictives_

_J'aime vraiment beaucoup trop le Killer/Penguin.. Pas d'inquiétudes, Killer apparaîtra bientôt!_

_Si vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir! :) Le site est un peu mort ces derniers temps, c'est une belle initiative d'essayer de le relancer en commentant ce qu'on apprécie de lire!_

_A bientôt!_

_Peace and Love'HippiqueAndYDeaLD_


	2. Chapter 2

Merci à toutes et tous pour vos reviews, du fond du coeur! Désolé si le temps de parution est un peu long, j'ai une autre histoire en parallèle, que j'ai avancé en priorité! Mais revenir sur celle là est un vrai plaisir (Penguin m'avait manqué)

Une très bonne lecture à vous !

Les personnages appartiennent au talentueux Eiichiro Oda

.

II

_Il avait rencontré Owen au comptoir d'un bar Funk et Soul, dans une rue étroite de Sunuke, la ville ou il avait toujours habité. Le regard posé sur la petite scène ou le groupe du coin donnait l'ambiance, il avait un bref instant détourné le regard, par hasard, pure coïncidence, ou peut être avait-il sentit quelqu'un le fixer. Éclairés par les lumières au ton violet, deux yeux verts entourés d'un visage magnifique, fin, aux pommettes hautes et au teint pâle, légèrement penché en arrière, étaient tournés vers lui. Penguin avait dégluti, tout d'abord convaincu que le type était juste un gars bizarre qui le prenait pour quelqu'un d'autre. _

_Trente secondes plus tard, ce mec, -sûrement mannequin, sportif, ou jeune entrepreneur ancien quaterback le plus populaire du lycée,- s'accoudait à côté de lui au comptoir et leur commandait un verre. Abasourdi de se faire draguer par un gars pareil, Penguin avait cru à une blague, et avait parcouru la salle du regard, au cas ou Shachi était dans un coin à se bidonner. Mais non, l'autre avait l'air tout à fait sérieux. L'air taquin et charmeur, il dégageait une odeur qui lui rappelait les parfumeries les plus coûteuses du centre ville._

_L'homme s'était présenté. Et Penguin se rappelait avoir trouvé ça bizarre, comme s'ils étaient à un entretient d'embauche. Mais qu'importe, à l'époque, il était plus naïf, plus frivole. Et il était déjà charmé par ce sourire sauvage et ces grandes mains qui lui tendaient un verre._

_Il s'appelait Owen. Il avait 27 ans. Il venait souvent dans ce bar, comment se faisait-il qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu ?_

_S'il avait su, si seulement il avait eu le moindre indice sur la suite, Penguin aurait pris ses jambes à son cou. Loin du bar, loin du quartier, loin de la ville. Comme il avait choisit de le faire bien trop tard._

_Mais le piège s'était refermé, et le petit coeur du plus jeune battait déjà pour les deux yeux verts aux présages de malheur._

.

Les deux premières semaines étaient passées rapidement. Penguin avait pris ses marques, s'entendait bien avec tous les commerçants de la rue, et ne se perdait presque plus dans son arrondissement. Après tout, vivre, c'était s'adapter. Et Penguin, trimbalé plus jeune de foyer en foyer, en connaissait un rayon. Law était d'une aide incontestable. Ils se voyaient souvent après le boulot du brun, qui n'osait pas poser de questions, voyant que le plus petit n'était pas prêt à y répondre. Penguin savait qu'il faudrait bien s'y coller. Que c'était inévitable, que Law méritait de savoir et avait été largement assez patient. Il avait répondu aux appels paniqués de Shachi lorsque celui-ci avait compris que Penguin avait déménagé sans prévenir. Shachi ne comprenait pas, et le chirurgien semblait se douter de quelque chose sans pousser le film trop loin. Personne ne le pouvait, car Penguin avait fermé la porte à toute communication. Ou plutôt, la porte lui avait été claquée au nez sans qu'il n'ait la force de tourner la poignée. Jusqu'à maintenant.

Ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Avant qu'il ne craque. Avant qu'il ne raconte à son ami les cauchemars qui l'empêchaient de dormir la nuit. Les cicatrices sur son corps. Les réflexes de protection lorsqu'on s'approchait de lui. Sa peur de parler aux inconnus. Law voyait tout ça. En tant qu'ami. En tant que médecin. Même si il avait la délicatesse de ne pas faire de commentaires.

Une petite voix mauvaise dans sa tête murmurait à Penguin qu'il avait tord de se croire protégé. Que ce n'était qu'une question de temps. Que la menace était toujours là. Qu'il finirait par le trouver et par lui faire regretter son audace.

Alors Penguin oubliait. Se bandait les yeux et les souvenirs pour tenter d'avancer à tâtons et construire une nouvelle vie dans ses conditions. Il cherchait du travail, en tant que vendeur, ou serveur, ou quelque chose du genre. Il n'avait aucun diplôme le qualifiant professionnellement. Il n'était pas intelligent comme Law. Lui aussi avait commencé médecine, pour arrêter la première année avec Shachi, malgré les encouragements du brun. Tous deux avaient lâchés. Penguin était quelqu'un de simple, de commun. Etre vendeur lui irait très bien, il n'avait pas besoin de plus.

Un peu plus de deux semaines après son emménagement, Law l'appela. C'était un vendredi soir, et il lui proposait de se voir le lendemain chez lui ou le brun ne travaillait pas. Penguin accepta, aucun employeur ne l'avait rappelé, il n'avait pas grand chose à faire et n'avait pas encore vu la maison du chirurgien. Son ami le prévint que son compagnon serait là, et qu'il n'avait pas à s'inquiéter, qu'il le foutrait dehors s'il se montrait trop désagréable.

Ayant déjà entendu Law parler de son copain, Penguin ne fut en rien étonné, et c'est à 14h le lendemain qu'il se planta devant l'appartement de son ami, attendant que celui-ci lui ouvre.

Law chez lui était bien différent d'un Law qui rentrait de son travail, ou même de son école. Ses cheveux n'étaient absolument pas coiffés, il était pieds nus et portait un vieux pantalon que Penguin se rappelait avoir acheté avec lui au lycée, ainsi qu'un t-shirt approximativement six fois trop large tâché d'huile et de traces de peinture sèches -ou était-ce du goudron?-. Il avait l'air de sortir du lit, et cela étonna le plus petit. Le brun avait vraiment changé, depuis deux ans. Avant, Law n'aurait jamais été capable de l'accueillir comme ça. Cela lui fit chaud au coeur. Le plus grand se laissait aller, moins exigeant envers lui-même, et semblait avancer dans la vie avec plus de joie et de sérénité.

"_Bienvenue dans mon palace."

Penguin rigola, suivant le brun dans les escaliers puis pénétra la demeure de celui-ci au deuxième étage. La première chose qu'il remarqua fut l'énorme paire de rangers négligemment couchée dans l'entrée. Leur propriétaire avait dû les envoyer valdinguer en rentrant, et Law, devant lui, les poussa du pied, l'air légèrement agacé mais habitué. Puis le plus petit vit l'énorme salon ou trônait une grande télé, une console de jeux, deux grands canapés et une table de basse couverte de magazines, d'une bouteille de bière et d'un cendrier avec un joint. Les murs étaient gris et sobres, quelques photos y étaient accrochées ainsi que des plantes suspendues. Pour être honnête, Penguin trouvait que la pièce, exceptée la table basse, ressemblait un peu à une couverture de magazine pour achat de biens immobilier. La cuisine était au fond, spacieuse et parfaitement ordonnée. Une rangée de poêles était accrochée au mur, rangée de la plus petite à la plus grande. C'était neutre et moderne, mais Penguin trouvait la maison tout de même chaleureuse et accueillante, vivante.

"_Kid, sois-poli et viens dire bonjour."

Sur un des canapés, le copain de Law était affalé, -affalé, c'était le mot-, son téléphone à la main et un briquet dans l'autre. Sa touffe de cheveux roux dépassaient de l'accoudoir.

"_Salut.

_Salut, ça faisait longtemps."

Kid hocha la tête, le regardant de haut en bas. Penguin essaya de ne pas s'en offusquer. Il avait déjà rencontré Eustass Kid, plus de deux ans de ça, et avait déjà été choqué de son caractère proprement imbuvable. Apparemment, le roux n'avait pas changé, et sans méchanceté aucune, Penguin ne comprenait décidément pas comment ce couple tenait encore.

Law lança un regard noir à son compagnon, l'air de dire ; "Je t'avais dit de bien te comporter!" puis partit dans la cuisine leur chercher à boire. Comme Kid était déjà retourné sur son téléphone en l'ignorant tout bonnement, Penguin se tourna vers les cadres au mur.

Il y'avait des clichés de Kid et Law, principalement. Une prise ici-même, en plongée, ou Kid était assis sur le rebord de le fenêtre et Law debout à côté de lui, la tête sur son épaule. Une autre était un selfie pris à la plage. Une photo d'eux dans un parc, assis sur un banc, puis une photo de Kid seul et énervé avec un chaton dans les bras. L'une montrait Law, au réveil dans ce qui devait être leur lit, la trace de l'oreiller encore sur la joue. Puis Kid sur scène, plus jeune, une guitare à la main. Il se rappela que Law lui avait dit que le roux jouait dans un groupe de rock, avec des amis à lui. Une autre photo montrait Kid, Law et un autre homme, grand blond et musclé, presque autant que Kid. Penguin songea qu'il était beau. Sûrement le chanteur, au vu du micro qu'il tenait dans les mains. A gauche, enfin, Kid et Law perchés sur un seul vélo. Les mains du brun étaient fermement agrippées au sweat du roux qui tenait le guidon, un sourire de tueur sur le visage.

"_C'était l'année dernière."

Penguin faillit sursauter, puis se retourna vers Kid, toujours allongé sur le fauteuil. Il n'avait pas quitté son écran des yeux.

"_Dans la campagne au sud d'Akonowa. Law avait voulu faire une balade à vélo, le con. Le sien a crevé au bout de cinq kilomètres, on a du rentrer avec un seul vélo. Je te dis pas la tronche qui tirait.

_J'en doute pas. Qui a pris la photo, si vous étiez tous les deux? Demanda Penguin, agréablement surpris que le roux lui adresse la parole.

_On était avec mon meilleur pote, Killer."

Killer? Est-ce que c'était un prénom? Penguin y réfléchit quelques secondes, puis se dit qu'il était mal placé pour parler. Instinctivement, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se douta que c'était le grand blond sur les photos.

"_Tu le rencontreras sûrement, on le voit tout le temps. Kid le connaît depuis la maternelle. -Dit Law, sortit de la cuisine avec trois limonades en mains. - Et on aurait pas été obligé de rentrer à un vélo si t'avais su faire ton job et réparer ma roue.

_Je répare les motos, p'tit con.

_Et alors ? Je suis pas vétérinaire, et j'ai pourtant soigné la patte de Heart. C'est du pareil au même.

_Heart?" Demanda Penguin, interloqué et amusé par l'échange habituel entre les deux amants.

Derrière lui, un miaulement lui répondit, et Penguin vit surgir du couloir un gros chat blanc, qui s'abaissa pour s'étirer de tout son long avant de venir se frotter à sa jambe en ronronnant.

"_Heart. Notre chat. On l'a récupéré il y'a deux mois. Il était à la abandonné et à la rue, affamé et blessé, alors Kid l'a ramené et on l'a soigné. Enfin, -je- l'ai soigné. "

Le plus petit jura voir des rougeurs sur les joues du roux qui ne répondit rien, les yeux obstinément accrochés à son écran. Alors comme ça, Kid était du genre à sauver les chats errants? Il n'y aurait jamais cru. Il songea avec une pointe de peine qu'il y'avait bien des choses qu'il ne connaissait pas sur les proches de Law et sa vie quotidienne. Même son compagnon de plusieurs années lui était presque étranger.

"_Les gent sont cruels." Soupira-t-il.

Law haussa les épaules en grattouillant distraitement la tête de son chat.

"_Les gens sont des connards."

.

_Les premiers mois avaient été idylliques. Si Penguin avait été dans un rêve, pitié, qu'on ne l'en sorte jamais._

_Et quel rêve. L'un de ceux qui donnent envie d'y rester, qui nous font nier la réalité au profit de ce songe limpide et brumeux de douceur et de papillons dans le ventre. Car c'était l'effet que lui faisait Owen. Une bouffée d'air et un nouveau goût à la vie. A chaque fois qu'ils se touchaient et s'embrassaient, à chaque conversation et chaque attention. Un petit déjeuner préparé le matin, un message sur la route, un cadeau, juste comme ça, par amour pour lui et par amour de l'instant._

_Et jamais Penguin ne s'était senti aussi vivant. L'air autour de lui était de nouveau respirable. La vie valait la peine d'être vécue, comment avait-il pu passer à côté de ça tout ce temps? Les histoires qu'il avait vécu lui avait paru si dérisoires, si fausses. Des contrefaçons, d'un goût chimique, qui lui avait demandé trop de patience et trop d'énergie. Avec Owen, tout était si simple et si précieux. Un bijou à portée de main._

_Schachi aimait bien Owen. Tout le monde aimait bien Owen. Il était sympa. Il avait de la réflexion. Il était si beau que Penguin ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir parfois mal à l'aise dans la rue, lui qui était là, à côté de lui, avec sa taille frêle et son visage si commun._

_Ils partaient en week-end toutes les semaines et avaient l'impression de se connaître depuis toujours. La vie était devenue une gourmandise à croquer sans modération, un cadeau géant à déballer à l'infini. Il n'était même pas pressé de voir ce qu'il y'avait à l'intérieur, savourant l'ivresse de l'attente. _

**_Des fruits véreux. Une odeur pestilentielle. Des mouches aux ailes coupées et un puit vide. Et on lui plongerait la tête dedans jusqu'à ce qui l'étouffe. Ou jusqu'à ce qu'il se convainc que c'est ce qu'il mérite, et qu'il s'accommode à l'odeur en attendant de fatalement suffoquer._**

_Sûrement d'autre paillettes, d'autres rêves. Même si Penguin n'avait besoin que de ça. Qu'il se sentait assez fort pour ne vivre que d'amour et d'eau fraîche. Que de toute façon, tout irait bien._

_Son beau rêve s'était craquelé lors d'un de ces fameux week-end ou ils partaient ensemble, souvent au bord de mer. Main dans la main, ils s'attiraient les regards envieux des couples plus vieux ou battant de l'aile qui aurait tout donné pour être à leur place._

_Depuis combien de temps était-il ensemble? Quatre? Cinq mois? Le temps était comme dilaté, fragmenté. Compressé entre son esprit chaotique et analytique, ou certaines scènes avaient été enregistrées, analysées. Ou il s'était demandé si le problème ne venait pas de lui. Là ou d'autres étaient passées à la trappe sous peine de devenir fou._

_Une nuit à l'hôtel, alors qu'il dormait profondément, une sonnerie, la sienne, l'avait tiré du sommeil en même temps qu'Owen. Penguin avait regardé son téléphone, la tête dans le cirage. Le nom de Shachi s'était affiché, et un peu inquiet, Penguin avait décroché. Il était deux heures du matin, et son ami n'avait pas pour habitude d'appeler à cette heure-ci._

_Il attendit, mais il n'entendait que de la musique et des voix qui discutaient, étouffées par l'ambiance sonore. Comprenant que le téléphone du châtain, dans la poche de celui-ci, avait dû déclenché l'appel, il avait raccroché avec un bâillement, prêt à se rendormir._

_La voix d'Owen lui parvint, froide comme jamais elle ne l'avait jamais été avant. _

_"_C'était Shachi ?_

__Hmm.._

__Il t'appelle souvent à cette heure-là?_

__Son téléphone m'a appelé sans faire exprès. Il doit l'avoir dans sa poche ou dans son sac." Répondit-il un peu surpris._

_Un silence._

.

Et la réalité l'avait rattrapé, avec la même violence que la première gifle qu'il avait reçu cette nuit-là.

.

Penguin marchait rapidement pour rentrer. Il n'aimait pas trop être seul dans la rue le soir. L'après-midi était passé vite. Puisque Kid devait récupérer un truc à son boulot, il avait même vu le lieu de travail du roux, un garage pas très grand mais à bel allure. Ce dernier s'était montré plus vivable qu'à leur première rencontre. Law semblait avoir une bonne influence sur lui, et vice-versa. Ce qui était un peu étonnant, au vu de leur manière de constamment se lancer des piques. Ces deux-là avaient inventé l'amour vache.

Les derniers bars étaient encore ouverts, les brouhahas de quartier détonnaient dans le silence inquiétant de la ville morte, l'ambiance alourdie par la pâle luisance d'une lune cachée par les nuages laiteux et étirés. Lui qui avait tant eu l'habitude de battre le pavé à toute heure, sans inquiétude, le coeur léger de cette noirceur qu'il redécouvrait chaque nuit. Elle lui semblait à présent menaçante, bien qu'il se soit fait au nom des avenues et qu'il n'avait aucun mal à se situer. La présence de deux yeux verts fous ne quittaient jamais vraiment son esprit, même réchauffé du bel après-midi en compagnie de Kid et Law.

Il arriva chez lui quelques minutes plus tard, et après une rapide douche, accueillit avec soulagement son lit et l'oreiller dans lequel il enfonça sa tête, espérant ainsi chasser les rêves qui avaient pour habitude de l'assaillir, sous la forme de purulents souvenirs qui n'avaient besoin d'aucune transformation pour être des cauchemars.

.

* * *

En espérant que ce chapitre vous ait plu!

Désolé pour les probables fautes

**Si vous ou quelqu'un de votre entourage êtes victimes d'abus, il est important d'en parler. Courage, vous n'êtes jamais seule - seul. **

Rendez vous au chapitre trois, pour la rencontre avec Killer!

Peace and Love' HippiqueAndYDeaLD


End file.
